


Be a good baby do what I want

by Getshrekdpham



Category: Phandom
Genre: Burlesque, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of Arctic monkeys, Mentions of Lana del rey, Smut, Stripping, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getshrekdpham/pseuds/Getshrekdpham
Summary: A really shitty fanfic about the reader giving Dan a burlesque-y strip tease.





	Be a good baby do what I want

(hi so quick note the is the first thing I've ever written so it might suck)

"Fur coat"  
Y/N POV  
"Are you almost ready dear?" Dan said, wearing black pants and a button down as figures.  
"Yes dear!" I shouted down the stairs as I perfected my red lipstick and threw on my fur coat.  
(Her outfit: www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21730034&.svc=copypaste&id=223109570 )  
Narrators POV  
She walked down the stairs and suddenly it was like they were in a Disney movie, she was perfect, her dark purple hair curled into a victory roll with a bandana around it, she was wearing a beautiful black knee length cold shoulder dress, striped stockings, grungy MaryJane heals, and a luxurious faux fur coat, she was beautifully draped in jewelry, including a silver septum ring, a simple nose stud, an industrial bar with chains on it, plugs with a gear pattern on them, and many rings, her ensemble was completed with a matte red lip and flawless liner.

Y/N POV

"Wow" Dan said, staring in awe.  
Y/N giggled and approached him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad we're going out, not that I don't love cuddling and watching movies obviously, but sometimes it feels really nice to get all dolled up"

"Yeah, plus, I really like the restaurant we found, it's nice but not over the top eighty dollar fillet minyan, and there are rarely many people there" Dan said, in a half joking manner.

"You look beautiful" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I leaned in and are lips met in a quick but sweet kiss

Dans POV  
As we were driving home my mind started to trail from listening to Y/N singing knee socks by arctic monkeys, which was playing on the radio, to mentally painting the picture of her I a similar situation as in the song, I snapped out of my mental state when she switched the song.

"Why'd you change it?"

"I just wanted to" she said in a tone that told me it was because she was having the same thoughts, but didn't want to admit it, so I let it go and peacefully listened to her hum and sing for the rest of the drive home.  
*****************  
"Well, would you like to watch a movie or something?" I asked, half absentmindedly.

"Well, I had had, other... Plans" she said in the most seductive way I had ever heard a human speak, and I immediately nodded, putting my hands on her waist, she leaned in and kissed me passionately, one arm wrapping around my neck, the other in my hair, tugging slightly, which I loved.  
"Upstairs" she said, somehow demanding and asking at the same time, and we somehow made it to our room, where I was sitting in our big chair, with Y/N sitting in my lap and absolutely ruining my jaw and collarbones while pulling my hair and grinding against me.  
"Hey baby, stay right there, I'm gonna go freshen up, I'll be right back" she said. She went into the bathroom and before long, she strutted out and my jaw immediately dropped, she was wearing her stockings and heels from before, long lacy gloves, a leather  
Choker, and her fur coat, and I couldn't stand not knowing what was underneath it, she look like she was taken out of Chicago or something, she had also taken her hair down so it fell in curls.  
(www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21730034&.svc=copypaste&id=223200105)  
Before I knew it she had walked up to me, she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and looked into my eyes.  
"Like what you see baby?"  
I nodded frantically, I reached up to touch her, but she took my hands and placed them at my sides.  
"Mmmh, no touching baby" she said, devilishly.  
"But I-" I started, but she quickly cut me off.  
"Uh uh, no talking either, just sit back and watch me" she said, smirking, turning me on beyond belief. She quickly walked over to the speaker and turned it on (youtu.be/584_kqGoDvE) and she walked in front of me, as the lyrics started to play, she slowly started moving her hips, then as the chorus started to play she pulled off her coat to reveal a short black slip dress that barely covered her, and I was mesmerized, she got closer and as the lyrics "don't let it stop" she put her knee on the chair and leaned in, she continued to dance, she teasingly put her hands on the brim of her slip with no intention off taking it off, it wasn't until "the liquor on your lips makes your dangerous" that she finally removed it, revealing a black leather corset and a pair of black and red lacy boy shorts, and it was like each piece of clothing she removed covered up just to much, it killed me and i fucking loved it.  
Y/Ns POV  
I took off my coat slowly, one shoulder, then the other, then slowly shaking it off and letting I fall to the ground, I danced to the song, then put my knee on his chair, leaned in close, and whispered "don't let it stop" and I could see the excitement in his eyes. I danced to the chorus, occasionally slipping my hands under my slip as if I might take if off, but not actually doing so until just the right time in the song, when I revealed my corset and underwear, he looked at me in the most hypnotized way I'd ever seen, I slowly bent down to unbuckle my shoes and stepped out of them, and I continued dancing, I peeled off my gloves and continued until the song changed to some slow burlesque-y Jazz song, I unbuckled my corset, lingering on my back, and slowly revealed a bra that left very little to the imagination, and did the same with my shorts. I looked to Dan to see his reaction and saw a face of pure pleasure, I quickly realized he was touching himself and walked over to him.  
" what do you think you're doing?"  
I said, in a sultry yet domineering way.  
"i-i uh i c-couldn't help it, a-am I not supposed to? I-I'm-"  
"Shhhh, it's okay baby, just don't do it again."  
He immediately nodded and i was high off the feeling of seeing him like this. I returned to my spot a few feet in front of his chair and resumed swaying my hips in a alluring nature, and as the song reached its end and skipped to the next, I turned to face away from him, and torturously slowly removed my bra and pulled down my underwear, and as I turned around, wearing nothing but stockings and a choker, I saw a look in his eyes that was just begging for just the slightest release, so I slowly strutted towards him, I bent at my waist and whispers softly in his ear, "want do do you want baby"  
"I-I w-want, y-y"  
"Spit it out baby"  
"I want you!"  
"Mmhhh then you can have me" 

 

*************************

YOU WANNA PART TWO?

I'll GIVE YA A PART TWO!

but seriously if you want a (smutty) part two just let me know also wtf did I just write i just unlocked a whole new level of my mind and it's a dark one.


End file.
